A Desire In The Darkness
by Black-Valentine-1992
Summary: Edward craves and lusts for Bella, despite the fact he always says no. What she wants and what he wants are one and the same, yet to give in would surely mean death and uneeded blood spill. To watch a lover in the darkness and spent a moment of bliss is w
1. A Desire In The Darkness

**A Bella/Edward One-shot and a bundle of fluff XD hope you like it!**

I gazed at my lover through the darkness; her form rising and falling ever so slowly with each beat of her heart. A heart so pure that I should be banished to hell for eternity through tainting it so. My love, my angel, my Bella. Far be it from me to call her my own, yet her name always lingers on the end of my tongue, and the urge to claim her as my own is sometimes so unbearable, that it is hard to suppress a side of me that longs to be shown. It only took one day, one look, one hint of her mind blowing aroma to set her life on a track that not even I could protect her from. I am the ferocious and overpowering lion that demands domain over blood; her blood, and she is the sweet innocent and fragile lamb that so often prances into danger needlessly; how can we compare? How can our futures intertwine in a way that guarantees her a life without sadness and loss? If we were to bond; join if you will, and I was to make her one of my own kind, she would suffer; not only in the few days following, but also in the years after. Her family; so kind and true, so peaceful and normal would die and she would regret her choices, she would grow to hate.

My Bella, so sweet and innocent, so kind and just, how could I ever bestow a future so hellish, that the gods themselves would quiver in fear. My dear, blood is not the nectar for your tongue. A tongue that has uttered so many thoughtful and bliss things should never be tainted with the crimson liquor, so sadistically drawn from its previous host. No my dear, now is not the time.

Dream my sweet, dream of freedom and love, for you are so young and pure.

"Edward..." My breath- though unneeded- always hitches at the sound of my name from her mouth. Her brown pearls gaze at my face; though hazy, they are as beautiful as ever.

"Yes my love?" She smiles at me, and gently lifts up her hand; tracing her fingers from my forehead to my lips. My own eyes close, and I turn ever so slightly to meet her hand with my lips. A small kiss placed upon warm skin is all I can really offer her. My presence seems to calm her though, _strange._

"You're thirsty" Her eyes were still upon mine as I opened them and stared at her; utter amazement glittering in them I'm sure.

"How did y-"

"Your eyes, they are darker than usual. And these" her fingers traced under my eyes; clearly highlighting the dark rings. Thankfully, to those who do not know what I am, they just looked like your average dark bags caused by a lack of sleep. Oh to sleep would be a blessing, to wake up next to the one I love and feel _human_ would be a gift that I can never be given. Yet of late, it has been bothering me more so. It is maddening not being able to touch, hold and kiss my sweet Bella for long periods. She tries so hard to hide the fact that when I pull away, or tell her no, it hurts her. There is nothing more that I want to do than to take her in my arms and kiss her deeply, take in her scent and not be thwarted with its teasing apparel; or at least be able to give into it in a human way, the way lovers do. "If you want to go, you can" I shook my head and pulled her close.

"I never wish to leave you" My words were true; not tasteless like so many other young 'lovers'.

"Don't be silly Edward, how can I have you to myself if you're finding me all _tempting_" I smiled at her ridiculous comment. How could she ever not be _tempting _to me?

"You will always tempt me my dearest Bella" I lowered my body down slightly closer to her form

"E-Edward w-what..." My face was hovering next to her neck now; I could feel the heat radiating off of her even without touching.

I let my lips touch her neck as I trailed kisses up to her ear "Breathe Bella" My voice was nothing but a whisper now. I love to see her squirm and this was just the icing on the cake. Her body shivered slightly as she did what I asked. My hand gently moved to her waist, if I was slow and she didn't make any sudden movements, I may be able to continue at a steady pace. Both of her arms rose up and linked around my neck, and only until I pulled her up and placed her upon my lap were we able to continue. Her lips gentle brushed against mine and we kissed; slowly and regardless of the fact it was only a peck, I was in bliss; complete and utter bliss. Her lips moved in an artistic way as they pressed against my cheek, then my jaw, my neck... I felt her hand move toward my shirt and I had to stop her before I lost control and took advantage of her innocence.

"Soon Bella, soon my love" I linked my fingers with her adventurous hand and pressed her against the bed. "Patience my little lamb..."

"We can never have a normal relationship because we **never** _will_ be normal Edward" I hated it when she was upset like this, when I was unable to give her what she wants; what I want. I placed my finger to her lips and voicelessly quietened her.

"I'm dangerous Bella, that will never change, but things will be easier, and when the time is right, we will try, you have my word, okay?" Chocolate brown covered her eyes as she nodded. I brushed it all away so I could see her brown pearls; so I could see what she was truly thinking. Her eyelids closed and opened at a slow rate; she was tired, that was clear. I positioned her so she was once again placed next to me. A light kiss was all I pressed against her forehead before gently trying to move away.

"Edward..." I turned around and nodded. "Be here when I wake up okay?" I returned to my previous place upon her bed.

"Of course, aren't I always?"

"When y-you hunt I w-worry" her voice was slurred and full of sleep. I laughed; her comments were getting better and better as time went on. Does she not realise the full extent of what I can do; what I am capable of?

"Sleep Bella. Sleep my love and don't worry. I'll be here when you wake" I started to hum her lullaby; a common thing I did now. Somehow my voice brought comfort to her, and within only a few moments her body went slack in my arms and was able to retreat.

"_You don't know what you do to me, do you little lamb. My foolish little lamb" _I thought as I gave one last look into the dark bedroom, and jumped out the window.

Blood calls...

**Tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Request, please don't over look this!

Okay guys, I need your help. I've started a livejournal and need some inspiration for new twilight fics. So, your mission if you chose to accept it is simple. Give me requests! Anything I really don't mind. I still haven't forgotten about my others but fresh input is great. So please, please review and ask or PM me if you don't want others to see :) Sickfics, fluff, romance, angst etc etc etc :)

Love from me to all

Black-valentine-1992


End file.
